


Not a Morning Person

by acareeroutofrobbingbanks



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: College AU, Fluff, M/M, all happy junk, otp prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-15
Updated: 2014-12-15
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:29:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acareeroutofrobbingbanks/pseuds/acareeroutofrobbingbanks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saw a post on tumblr and thought it would be cute as a Peterick: "my favorite college experience is when i had a 7am class and the kid next to me literally poured a monster energy drink into his coffee said “i’m going to die” and drank the whole thing"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Morning Person

It was seconds before seven when the door swung open and a cute boy with hair sticking up everywhere underneath his hat dove into the tall lecture hall, looked around wildly, and took the first open seat he could find in the class, which was right next to Pete.

“Late start?” Pete asked with a smirk. Everything about the guy screamed ‘freshman’, from his brand new converse to his bulging backpack. The kid looked up at Pete with panicky blue eyes.

“You could say that.” he replied. He then pulled a large thermos out of the bright blue bag at his feet, along with a small double espresso can with a Starbucks logo on it, and a green Monster. He opened the thermos, and after a small puff of steam escaped, he poured both cans in, shut the thermos, and began chugging the mixture. Pete’s jaw fell open with a soft pop as he stared at the guy, grimacing as he took huge, gulping swallows of the drink. After nearly a minute of this, he paused, winced, and stuck out his hand to Pete.

“I’m Patrick.” he said. “And I think I’m gonna die.”

“Of what?” Pete guffawed. “Diabetes or heart palpitations?”

“Mornings.” Patrick said darkly, and took another grimacing drink as the professor walked in.

***

It wasn’t the most fascinating class in the world, Pete could give him that. They were in Psych 101, the preferred class to get the psych credit out of the way and move on with their lives. Still, it seemed like the professor was nice, and Pete wasn’t dreading it, by any means. The first class dove right into the actual subject of the course, but Pete wasn’t paying any attention to it, instead, he was staring at the Patrick kid. Patrick, whose eyelids were slipping down through the entire class, but about fifteen minutes in began shaking like a junkie. It was kind of funny. More than that, it was weirdly cute, the way his eyes flicked around the room and the way his nose twitched like a nervous rabbit. He ran out of the classroom the minute the professor dismissed them, and Pete walked down to the union to get breakfast.

***

The next Friday, Pete was already beginning to see why taking a seven am class on Friday was a bad idea. He didn’t go out every Thursday night, but he did do it often. And this particular Friday he felt vaguely hungover and more than vaguely pissed off at everyone and everything, just in time to notice Patrick dart into the lecture hall right before the professor. As with last week, he opened a thermos, poured a monster into it, and drained the cup in seconds.

“Are you on drugs?” Pete asked after watching him finish the cup in wide eyed horror.

“No?” Patrick said, his head twitching over to Pete, asking the statement like a question.

“Maybe you should be.” Pete said.

“Would they keep me awake?” Patrick asked.

“Dude.” Pete said, but the professor started speaking, and they both turned to the front, Pete occasionally looking over to his side to see Patrick wriggling in his seat and nervously tapping his pencil and biting his lip.

***

The next week, Patrick didn’t show up until thirty minutes into the class, and looking exactly like someone who had just crawled out of bed. He was still wearing Batman pajama pants and an old gray t shirt, no hat covering up his unbelievable amount of bedhead. Seriously, hollywood level bedhead. He also had no thermos with him today, and he kept looking over at Pete in desperation, like he expected Pete to help him somehow.

So Pete did. As soon as the professor stopped glaring at Patrick, Pete looked over at him most of the class period, kicking him in the shin every time he began to slump forward in his seat.

“Thanks for that.” Patrick said gratefully after class. “Didn’t have time for coffee this morning. Or, you know, clothes,” he winced.

Pete snorted. “Why are you taking a class this early?” he asked.

“Because on the eighth day, Satan created prereqs.” Patrick said. Pete nodded sympathetically, and Patrick looked at the clock before rushing out.

***

The next week, Patrick ran in late again, though not as late, and Pete smilingly put a styrofoam cup on his desk. Patrick stared at it before gingerly sitting down.

“What is this?” he whispered.

“Coffee.” Pete said back in a low voice, not turning his head away from the front of the room. “Once you’re late once, it’s sure to happen again. I got you hazelnut.”

“Thanks?” Patrick said tentatively. He took a small sip, then sighed in relief.

“My pleasure.” Pete said quietly, feeling something warm stirring inside him as he heard the cute freshman’s little contented noises.

***

Pete brought Patrick coffee for the next two weeks as well.

***

The next week, Pete held the tall cup of coffee in his hands, waiting for Patrick to show up. Sure enough, the freshman plopped down in his desk five minutes after seven, then made grabby hands at the cup in Pete’s hands.

“Not this time.” Pete said. Patrick pouted, and Pete smiled a little. “Free trial’s over. This one’ll cost you.”

“Cost me what?” Patrick asked, sounding resigned.

“Seven digits, or ten if you’re out of state.” Pete said with a smirk.  Patrick blushed, which, hey, adorable, but then shook his head.

“I want more than a cup of coffee for that.” he said.

“What did you have in mind?” Pete asked, leaning in.

“Let’s start with your name.” Patrick said.


End file.
